


Fears

by Hecate_Trivia



Series: Through The Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggart Lessons, Crying, Enemies to Friends, Just friends for now, Library, Multi, Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: This how Harry's and Draco's first meeting went that would blossom into friendship. Linked to the fic called 'Caught'.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why haven't you been in any of the boggart lessons's?" Harry's voice rang through the library's quiet corner, causing Draco Malfoy to jump slightly and blush. Harry had noticed that to none of Lupin's boggart lessons Draco Malfoy had showed up. It made some of his Gryffindor class mates laugh and joke that Draco was too much of a coward to face his fears. Yet Harry got the feeling that it wasn't that. He never joined in with the laughter.  
"Why would you care, Potter," Malfoy spat Harry's name and had his usual sneer etched on his face.  
" Everyone's been laughing at you-" Harry began.  
" Oh so what now Potter? You have come to see if I'm really a coward? To go back to your gang of friends tell them and you'll all have a good ol' laugh at Malfoy!" There was angry blush forming on Draco's face.  
"What? No! I just_"  
"You just what?!" Malfoy's cold demeanor was back in place.  
"I don't think you've been missing those lessons because you are a coward, " Harry slid into the chair across from Draco," I think it's because of something else. I don't know what though." By the time Harry stopped speaking he was looking down at his lap and was fiddling with his fingers. There were a couple beats of silence before Draco spoke. His voice was a bit softer than last time.  
"There is, " Harry looked up to see Malfoy's sad eyes that were cast down," but I don't see why I should tell you." The last word was emphasized. Harry thought for a couple seconds.  
" You don't have to tell. I just know what it feels like to be laughed at, by people who don't know the whole truth. And before you ask this isn't some trap, I wouldn't do that to anyone. " Draco's head snapped up to look at Potter 'What does he mean he knows what it feels like?'. Harry saw Malfoy's questioning face.  
"The muggle's I live with don't treat me all that well. I'd have to go to muggle schools in old ragged clothing, too big for me since they were once fat cousins Dudley's clothing. And people would laugh at me and yet they didn't know the whole truth. So, yeah I know what it feels like."  
"I don't know what to say. I always was told that you, the boy who lived, lived in riches."  
"I'm not sad though, " the green eyed boy shrugged , " In a couple of years I'll be out of that house and I'll never have to see them again." There was a bitter smile on Harry's face.  
"What a way to look at things," commented Draco for a couple of moments the two boys were silent. Around them was the faraway sound of people talking, or the scratching of chairs on the stone floors.  
"It's my father," whispered Draco, breaking the silence.  
" Your father?" Asked Harry, he too whispered.  
"I know that my boggart will probably take shape of my father," Draco swallowed thickly," it would be an embarrassment to the family." Draco bent down his head to hide his embarrassment and wet eyes. For a second there was silence and then Malfoy started telling him just why his boggart would be his father: he told about the beatings, the threats if he wouldn't be the perfect Malfoy and what would happen if he wasn't. He told his boy that his father would only let him have 'pureblood' friends or at least children whose parent swore close with the Malfoy family, how any imperfection from Draco's side would be punished physically and emotionally by his father. This time it was Harry who didn't know what to say. Instead he did something else. He took a risk.  
Draco felt someone- Potter- sit next to him. Warm arms wound around his slim figure. For a second Draco tensed but then he placed his head on Potter's head. For some unknown reason, Draco felt safer. A couple of tears trailed down his pale cheeks. He was glad Potter wasn't asking any questions. They sat like that for who knows how long until Harry broke the silence.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone," Draco felt somewhat after telling someone his secret.  
" I- Thank you. You're the only person who knows." Harry was somewhat surprised at what Draco had said. ';When did it become Draco?' he thought.  
" Do you think we'd be friends if things were different?" Draco whispered, looking at an ink dot on the table.  
" I think we could still be friends, to be honest," and honest Harry was. Draco sat up which made Harry drop his arms. Both seemed to miss each others warmth. Draco reached out his hand.  
"I'm sorry for all the things I said. When we first met and you pushed me away, though I did act like a brat, I started being rude and men to you in an act of defense. Then you became friends with Weasley and our families hold strong grudges against each other. And Granger, I was always told that muggle-borns were something bad. I should've know better; Granger is definitely one of the smartest witches int he year. So, yes, I'm sorry. A new start." Harry could see that Draco was telling the truth.  
"As long as you call me Harry," smiled the Gryffindor.  
"Then you can call me Draco," and with that they shook hands, "can we not tell anyone. If my heard of this..." Draco shuddered.  
"Of course, Draco." After that they talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other. When they parted Harry knew it two things; a. Draco Malfoy isn't that bad and b. that despite what the Slytherin had told him, he didn't regret asking him.  
Throughout the year the boys would sneak around meeting in different places: the astronomy tower, abounded classrooms and from time to time the astronomy tower. A couple of times they we almost caught yet each time they'd manage to getaway. However once they didn't manage to get away.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was Professor Lupins turn of patrolling the hallways. He was just strolling one of the history corridors when he heard quiet laughter from one of the classrooms ahead form him. He smiled sadly remembering his night strolls with his friends. Sadly now it was his job to catch anyone breaking the rules. Quickly and quietly he moved to the classroom where he heard the laughter coming from and peered inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lupin saw in the History Classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month Everyone!!!

_Quickly and quietly he moved to the classroom where he heard the laughter coming from and peered inside..._ Lupin's eyebrows rose in surprise. He wasn't expecting Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to be sitting in one of the high windowsills two butter beers between them, half empty. 'Weren't they supposed to be sworn enemies? Come to think of it' Lupin thought 'lately the hospitality between them has lessened, I wonder how this has come to.'  Watching Harry there, sitting on the windowsill with his friend, he was reminded of James who would rarely be found in bed during curfew. Neither of the boys  had noticed him yet so he gently coughed. He almost chuckled when he saw Harry almost topple off windowsill but the Slytherin boy had caught him before he could.

"I will pretend that I didn't see you, next time you won't be as lucky," smiled Lupin. Both of the boys scrambled down from the windowsill and were nodding quickly. Lupin smiled again and with that turned on his heel and left.

   " Lupin is now, officially, my favorite teacher," stated Draco not believing their luck. If it was any other teacher they would have detention for sure,

   "He wont tell anyone, will he?"

  "No he defiantly won't, I'll tell him not too though as well. By the way, thanks for catching me," Harry smirked at his Slytherin friend.

   "Forget about it, couldn't make you look like a fool when your my friend," there was a gentle blush on Draco's cheeks.

   " I think we should go though, it's getting late," Harry reached into his pocket for his invisibility cloak.  A couple of weeks into their friendship Harry told Draco about the cloak: it made their sneaking around far more easier. Harry looked up to see Draco looking slightly sad. 

  "We'll meet tomorrow ,yeah?" Harry asked his friends. The young Slytherin nodded and a small smile replace his gloom expression. 

  "Yeah." With that the two boys threw the cloak over themselves and half our later both of them were in their respected dormitories. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some helpful criticism and suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again fellow fandomers, I am open to any helpful criticism and I'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
